


Mutant in Paris

by TMNTfangirl123



Series: TMNT Misadventures [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Adventure, Humor, Paris (City)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26293579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMNTfangirl123/pseuds/TMNTfangirl123
Summary: Leo was trying to get to April's apartment to beat his brothers for the free pizza. However, he ends up in Paris where he meets some unexpected surprises(This is based on the short "Race")
Series: TMNT Misadventures [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865377
Kudos: 3





	Mutant in Paris

Leo summons a portal using his Odachi sword. He and Lemon steps through the portal. Confident that they can easily head to April's apartment to, not only watch Mayhem, but to get free pizza if they were the first to volunteer before his brothers does. However, when they come out of the portal, Leo holds onto the top of the Eiffel tower.

Leo: Uh... Did we win?

Raichu: (on Leo's shoulder) Leo! You took us to Paris! This ain't New York!

Leo: Oh... That wasn't supposed to happen...

Raichu: This is just great! You send us to Paris which means we didn't win the pizza!

Leo: Calm down, Lemon. Leon will create another portal.

Raichu: How?! You're holding onto the Eiffel tower! If you let go, we're gonna fall to our deaths.

Leo: That's true... We need to get down to that platform.

Raichu: Well do it slowly. I'm too pretty to die!

Leo carefully slides down the tower. But he slipped and was about to fall when someone grabbed his hand.

???: Hold on! I got you! (pulls Leo to the platform) Ça va, monsieur? Es-tu blessé? {Translation: Are you okay, mister? Are you hurt?}

Raichu: Huh?

???: I said are you okay.

Leo: Oh. We're fine. Thanks! (stands up and dust himself off) The name's Leonardo. You can call me Leo or Leon.

Raichu: And I'm Lemon! His awesome partner! Rai-Rai!

???: Nice to meet you two. My name is Lucinde. Welcome to Paris. My home.

Leo: You live here? Sweet. But uh... I didn't meant to be here though.

Lucinde: Whatever do you mean, Leo?

Raichu: You see, we live in New York with Splinter and Leo's brothers. Basically we were doing a race to see who can get to April's apartment first. But instead, the portal took us here instead of April's apartment!

Debutante Trim Furfrou: I see...

Leo: Yeah... We aren't supposed to go to Paris. But~ I always wanted to do some traveling. So could you give me a tour around Paris? Por favor.

Lucinde: I would love to. But I have a projet {Translation: project} to do for my école. {Translation: school.} But there is someone who could. (whistles for Burme to appear from the Eiffel tower wall)

Burme: Bonjour, Lucinde!

Leo: (screams) Oh wait. A mutant cat. Or is it a yokai?

Burme: I'm a mutant. My name is Burme! (removes his hat while he bows) Ravi de vous rencontrer, Leonardo. {Translation: Nice to meet you, Leonardo.} I had eavesdropped your conversation.

Lucinde: Now I must do my project. See you later. Au revoir! (leaves)

Leo: So~ are you going to show me around?

Burme: Of course! Suivez-moi! {Translation: Follow me!}

Leo and Lemon follows Burme around Paris. He shows them various locations including the Louvre.

Burme: Let's head inside.

Leo: Okay!

They head inside the Louvre to look at the many art galleries that are displayed in the Louvre.

Raichu: Wow~... These are beautiful artworks...

Burme: Ah yes. I do like coming here. Looking at the artworks. C'est beau... {Translation: It's beautiful...}

After awhile, they exit the Louvre. Burme's phone begins to ring and he picks it up.

Burme: Bonjour? C'est Burme qui parle. {Translation: This is Burme speaking.} (listening) Oui. Oui... Je montre à quelqu'un de nouveau. {Translation: I'm showing someone new around.} (listening) Sûr! Nous serons là! Au revoir! {Translation: Sure! We'll be right there! Bye!} (hangs up) That was my friends. They want us to come to the Hidden City to the cafe.

Leo: Whoa whoa whoa! There's a Hidden City in France?!

Burme: Correct. We do, indeed, have a Hidden City. I'm guessing you have one back in New York right?

Raichu: Yup! We didn't even know there was a Hidden City until that time we have to rescue April who was going after two bodyguards _right after_ they kidnapped Mayhem.

Burme: Interesting. Anyways, we should head to the Wood of Vincennes. There's a hidden door that would lead us straight to the Hidden City.

The two head to the Wood of Vincennes. Leo and Lemon were amazed by the park. It was really beautiful with the sparkling lakes and a beautiful garden full of butterflies and bees alike.

Raichu: Now _this_ is a park! And I thought Central Park was beautiful...

Burme: The entrance is through this door on the side of this fountain. (presses a button which causes a door to open) After you, monsieur.

They enter through the door and look around in amazement. The Hidden City in France was a lot different from the one in New York. Large human-like statues are everywhere in various poses. The pathways are made out of bricks and stones. There are various shops side by side and across from each other. All in light colors.

Leo: Whoa... (starts walking) This place is amazing...

Raichu: Rai-Rai... I never seen anything like this... It looks _way_ different then the one in New York.

The three then stopped at a map that shows the various locations of the France Hidden City. However, it was all in French which Leo and Lemon had a hard time trying to figure out what it says.

Burme: I got this. We should head to Café Suite. Diagonally to our right.

Leo: Oh! I see... Then vamanos! (starts walking with Burme) Sorry. Me and Lemon don't speak French.

Burme: It's alright, monsieur. French can be a difficult language to learn. But I'll teach some French so you can have a better understanding in the language.

Raichu: That would be really nice! So what is this Hidden City about?

Burme: This Hidden City focuses on a few things. Fashion, makeup, cuisines, desserts, and most importantly the art. They take pride in all things fashion and cuisine-making. Don't say rude comments or they'll chase you down.

Together: Got it, amigo!

The birman mutant spots his friends sitting outside of one of the cafes. They all greet him with "Bonjour!" in a synchronized voice.

Marmotte: And who is this tortue? {Translation: turtle?}

Polteageist: This is Leonardo and Lemon. They're from New York.

Leo: Bonjour. Nice to meet you. So are you guys related or...?

Marmotte: Related?! (laughs) Very funny, pal! We're obviously a team! We're not related.

Chevreuil: You see, we are the French Rescue Group. We rescue those who are in need of our assistance. My name is Chevreuil. These are Loir, Marmotte, and Phoque.

Leo: I see... A French Rescue Group? (sits down) You guys are basically the Heroes of France?

Burme: You could say that. Are you a hero of New York?

Raichu: That's right! We protect New York from various villains who cause chaos! Big or small, we can handle just about everything.

Leo: Above the streets of New York to the bottom of the Hidden City. Me and my hermanos are always there to save the day.

Phoque: That's am-am-amazing.

Together: Yeah it is!

Chevreuil: What do you do on your free time?

Raichu: We mostly read some Jupiter Jim comic books. Sometimes we watch some movies. Even some skateboarding.

Leo: Leon would love to perform some cool tricks. But unfortunately I don't have my skateboard with me.

Marmotte: That's fine. Don't worry about it. I bet your tricks are lame.

Leo: What?! Lame?! That's ridiculous!

Chevreuil: Now now. Let's all settle down and order some desserts.

Everyone: Okay!

Back in New York, the three brothers were looking for Leo and Lemon. They had searched everywhere in the city with no traces of them.

Mikey: We looked everywhere and we come up with nothing!

Tsareena: As if they just disappeared out of thin air...

Midnight Lycanroc: So now what should we do?!

Male Meowstic: Calm down, everyone. I'll just simply trace Leo's cellphone to see where they went. (tracing Leo's cellphone until it makes a "ding" sound) Here we go. According to my phone, they're in... Paris?

Everyone: Paris?!

Tsareena: They're in Paris?! Lucky! I always wanted to go to Paris!

Midnight Lycanroc: We gotta get them!

Donnie: How? We can't travel that far without teleportation. It's impossible!

Mikey: What about Mayhem?!

Raph: I don't think Mayhem could take us to Paris from here.

Mikey: Oh... Any other ideas?

Donnie: Let's just head back to the Lair and figure something out.

Raph: Agree! Let's go!

Meanwhile in the French Region of the Hidden City, the group were buying some clothes, wigs, makeup, and other souvenirs.

Raichu: We should go to that bakery! (sniffs) It smells _so_ good!

Leo: (sniffs) Mm~... It definitely does. We should get some desserts for everyone back home.

Raichu: Raight.

They enter the bakery. The smell was really good. The baked goods are all in display in various baskets.

Baker: Bonjour! Welcome to my bakery! What would you like?!

Leo: (looks at the name templates) Uh... We would like to have some desserts to go.

Raichu: Specifically we would like to have some tarte tatins, madeleines, mille-feuilles, Paris-brests, some macarons, crepes, croissants, and chocolate mousse! All to go, monsieur!

Baker: Of course! I'll put them all in these baskets.

Chevreuil: We'll pay for the treats.

Burme takes out some cash to give it to the baker after he puts everything in a somewhat large basket. They then leave the bakery.

Leo: (carrying the basket) I can't wait for the others to taste some of these baked goods. They're gonna love it!

Raichu: Along with everything else! (chuckles) We gotta take the others here!

Leo: Definitely! I'll write it down when we get home.

Phoque: So what do you think of the Hidden City?

Leo: It's amazing... I'm totally gonna come back here someday. Maybe during Summer vacation or Spring Break.

Burme: That would be a good idea. We would love to see your frères {Translation: brothers} one day.

Raichu: Totally! We just need to make a schedule for it! Leo?

Leo nods. He puts down the basket and uses his Odachi Sword to summon a portal.

Leo: I hope this time we get back home. It's nice seeing you guys. Hope we can meet each other again soon. Au revoir! (grabs the souvenirs and steps through the portal)

Everyone: Au revoir!

When Leo and Lemon step out of the portal, they ended up back in the Lair in New York.

Leo: Bonjour, hermanos! We're back from Paris!

Raichu: And we brought some souvenirs!

Everyone: Leo! (hugs Leo)

Pokemon: Lemon! (hugs Lemon)

Leo: Uh... We missed you too...

Raichu: You can stop hugging us now...

Tsareena: We're just glad you're okay.

Raichu: You think we were not doing okay?! (scoffs) That's ridiculous. We were having a nice time at the Hidden City.

Midnight Lycanroc: Hidden City?

Raichu: Yeah! Did you know that France has a Hidden City too?!

Male Meowstic: Really... I thought New York was the only one who has it. But it seems that there are more then one Hidden City.

Raichu: We all thought there was only one. But nope! There's more out there like France! Anyways, we should show you some of the things we got.

Midnight Lycanroc: Like what?!

The two begin showing them everything they got from the France Region of the Hidden City. Some stuffed animals for Raph. Some portraits for Mikey. Fashionable clothing for Donnie. And then they all eat some of the desserts from the bakery. Leo and Lemon had some fun in Paris. But they're glad to be home with the others.


End file.
